Christmas Event Item
Christmas Items are special event items released as part of the Christmas festivities on Gaia. Items are gained by users for different reasons and through various means related to the Gaia Christmas storyline. 2003 * Christmas Charity Gift: This gift was given to you by Rina as a token of appreciation for your giving spirit. * Santa's Gift: This mysterious gift was found in the center of the living room. Large bootprints can be seen leading to the chimney. * Jolly Slippers: Festive slippers you can wear in the comfort of your own home to put you in the holiday spirit. * Jolly Hat: Tis the season to be jolly... wearing this HAT! 2004 * Xmas Gift from Agatha: Xmas Gift from Agatha * Xmas Gift from Ian: Xmas Gift from Ian * Xmas Gift from Leon: Xmas Gift from Leon * Xmas Gift from Edmund: Xmas Gift from Edmund * Xmas Gift from Vanessa: Xmas Gift from Vanessa * Xmas Gift from Moira: Xmas Gift from Moira * Xmas Gift from Meridith: Xmas Gift from Meridith * Xmas Gift from Ruby and Peyo: Xmas Gift from Ruby and Peyo * Xmas Gift from Sasha: Xmas Gift from Sasha * Spirited Shoes: Shoes excellent for climbing down chimneys. * Spirited Socks: Warm socks to make your feet look like... um... candy canes. * Spirited Shirt: A warm shirt made from materials only Santa could buy. * Spirited Pants: These pants have got lots of spirit! * Jingle Bells: Yes, this necklace comes with all the bells and whistles. * Spirited Gloves: Long gloves for a long winter. * Spirited Hat: A fuzzy red hat that can keep your head warm even in the north pole! * Spirited Boxers: Warm fuzzy boxers good for sleeping under the covers on a cold winter night. * Spirited Scarf: This scarf is made from elven fabrics. It not only keeps one warm, but raises one's spirits. 2005 * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (1 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (2 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (3 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (4 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (5 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (6 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (7 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (8 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Holly Jolly Boots: These boots are a bit too large to stuff your stocking. * Holly Jolly Socks: Your feet smell like Christmas!!! * Holly Jolly Collar: Keep yo deer in check fo the hollidays wit dis new jingle bell colla~ * Pine Peacoat: A cozy peacoat keeps you snug and blends in with holiday decor ^^ * Holly Jolly Mitten: Winter gloves perfect for slapping up elves when they get out of line! * Marshmallow Snowman: We do not recommend toasting this marshmallow while it is on your head :D * Holly Jolly Poinsettia Earmuffs: A cheerful holiday colored band holds these two warm, furry earmuffs snug to your head. * Reindeer Slippers: PETA!!! SOMEONE CALL PETA!!!! O_O Oh wait... these are real reindeer heads... phew. ^_^;;; 2006 * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (1 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Boots * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (2 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Gloves * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (3 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Mistletoe * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (4 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Candy Cane * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (5 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Gift Bag * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (6 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Hat * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (7 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Scarf * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (8 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. - Item Contains: Spirited 2k6 Corsage. *'Spirited 2k6 Boots:' Big comfortable boots adorned with floofy foofy puffs. How festive! * Spirited 2k6 Gloves: Cheerful fingerless gloves that will keep you warm but dexterous at the same time! * Spirited 2k6 Mistletoe: A bouncy ball of mistletoe accented with red ribbon. Start smoochin'! * Spirited 2k6 Candy Cane: This candy cane is huge! * Spirited 2k6 Gift Bag: I used to think that putting a gift in a bag like this one was the laziest way of packing a gift. But seriously- who cares? Giftwrap gets ripped up anyway... but no matter, pass the eggnog! * Spirited 2k6 Hat: This hat has TWO pointy tops. That means it's TWICE as spirited! * Spirited 2k6 Scarf: A big fluffy scarf, tied with a bow. How festive! * Spirited 2k6 Corsage: A fresh little sprig of mistletoe, adorned with a cheerful red ribbon. Zurg *'Lucky Star:' You don't have to wish on stars anymore, now you have some with you all the time :) * Water Meat: Very strange marine life that seems alien in origin. Gaian Santa *'Cowhide Santa Hat:' Mooo~rry Christmas! * Long Bull Horns: It's not the size of the horn, it's how you use it. 2007 12 Days of Christmas * Carrot Nose: Snowman appendages don't really belong on people. * Holly Pin: ... * Holly Hairpiece: ... * Jingle Bell Earrings: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting tingling, ALL DAY LONG! AAAUGH!! MAKE THEM STOOOP!!! * Egg Nog with Cinnamon Stick: Enticing eggnog in a cup of ecru eggshell porcelain. Perfect for elegant entertaining of epicures! * Gingerbread Man Cookie: A freshly baked gingerbread cookie. * Holly Candle: etc * Christmas Stocking: A classic red and white Christmas stocking. Hang on your chimney with the hopes that Santa will fill it with goodies! <3 * Caroling Sheet Music:'''At first glance, a fine old piece of parchment that brings to mind a simpler life in a simpler time. Upon closer examination, you find that it's actually a piece of 24 lb, 94 bright multi-purpose printer paper stained with coffee. Ah, disillusionment...what a grinch you are. * '''Cap a la Gingerbread: ...isn't this what you meant when you said that you wanted me to frost your hair? ^^; * Plate of Cookies and Milk: Santa Bait. * Tiny Christmas Head-Tree: ... Caroling Items ' ' * Spirited 2k7 Scarf:'A fluffy knit scarf with white accents and fringe. Stay warm! * '''Spirited 2k7 Socks:'Warm and cozy knit socks with a festive stripe pattern. * 'Spirited 2k7 Boots:'Yay, holiday Ugg Boots! UGGGGGG!!! * 'Spirited 2k7 Jeans:'Crisp white denim composes these fitted pair of jeans! Accessorized with a festive red belt with a silver buckle, and red snowflake embroidery. * 'Spirited 2k7 Peppermint Lollipop:'A huge lollipop made of refreshing peppermint candy - the kind your parents never bought for when you were a child! T_T * 'Spirited 2k7 Hat:'A cheery knit bobble cap, topped with a white poof. * 'Spirited 2k7 Puff Vest:'Trendy as well as functional, puff vests are all the rage this winter! * 'Spirited 2k7 Gloves:'Red and white stripes decorate these fancy gloves. '''Feeding the Orphans ' ' * Hoop-N-Stick:'You can roll this hoop down the street by beating it with a stick, which is fun for some reason. A wonderful toy for some reason. * '''Ragged Ugly Scarf:'A tattered, misshapen scarf made from the hair of orphaned children. * 'Ugly Orphan Sweater:'Knitted from dryer lint and old rags, this sweater is a heartfelt gift from an orphan you saved from poverty. * 'Orphan's Elephant Doll:'A ragged elephant doll that has been dragged through countless puddles, brambles and thickets. It may not be pretty, but someone loves it! * 'Heart of Gold:'Only those with pure intentions who are truly generous can unlock the spirit of giving that warms the heart. 2008 '''Making Toys ' ' * Tangled Christmas Lights: There's nothing worse than pulling out the Christmas decorations and finding the lights in ONE GIANT TANGLED MESS because someone couldn't put them away properly last year!!! * Starhat: You're a shining star! * My Own Little Elftech: If you're ever mind-swapped with livestock during an alien abduction mishap, this guy can help. * Santa Cow Plushie: After Santa got turned into a cow the mischeivous elves made this plushie of him for a laugh * Mountain of Presents: You were so good this year you got a MOUNTAIN of gifts! JOY!! * Elf Science: You sure this isn't gonna turn me into a freakishly mutated fly or something? * Cheer-O-Meter: This remarkable technology is now portable! Impress your friends or make brand new ones out of strangers by measuring their holiday cheer levels. * You are a Cow: ... Moo? Caroling Items * Spirited 2k8 Scarf: Warm and fuzzy with slanted stripes, a nice accent for any holiday outfit * Spirited 2k8 Candycane Vest: A striped vest with bell buttons for more dignified holiday attire * Spirited 2k8 Boots: Furry and warm on the inside to keep your toes toasty when caroling out in the snow * Spirited 2k8 Festive Bow: A large, festive bow, created from the gift wrapping of your many presents! * Spirited 2k8 Peppermint Cap: A peppermint-striped newsboy cap, a more practical way to be festive * Spirited 2k8 Santa Hat: A long, striped Santa hat, a unique hat to wear during the holidays * Spirited 2k8 Candycane Stockings: Festive stockings with slanted stripes that would make any legs look good * Spirited 2k8 Candycane Dress: A festive dress with diagnol stripes to hide those holiday food pounds you've put on. 2009 'Caroling Items' ' ' *'Spirited 2k9 Captain's Cap: '''One of the most iconic pieces in any captain's uniform. This cap is festive and elegant as it sports silver accents and Casimir leaf ornaments. *'Spirited 2k9 Embroidered Scarf: A lovely scarf in rich mint hue. The swirl accents remind you of the brisk winter wind. *'Spirited 2k9 Captain's Coat: '''An elegant captain's coat inspired by a mythical tree... *'Spirited 2k9 Casimir Dress: 'A festive party dress inspired by a mythical tree... *'Spirited 2k9 Embroidered Stockings: 'Festive green stockings embroidered with shimmering silver thread. *'Spirited 2k9 Captain's Boots: 'Emerald-encrusted captain's boots, they'll give you your sea legs, so to speak. *'Spirited 2k9 Casimir Fascinator: 'An elaborate headpiece of Casimir leaves set ever so delicately in silver. *'Spirited 2k9 Casimir Pin: 'An elegant pin in the shape of the beautiful Casimir tree leaf. 'Fallen Gods Event Items ' ' *'Overseer Figurine: '''Homemade figures of your favorite godly heroes. *'Overseer's Tub: Splish splash I was taking a bath... *'Xmas 2k9 Overseer's Makeshift Red Engine Doll: '''Make haphazardly, but with all of the love and cheer the Overseer could muster. *'Overseer Tarp Cape: 'Durable and waterproof, but maybe not the most comfortable cape there is. *'Garbage Wings: 'The result of seemingly endless waiting, countless hours of hard work, and exhaustive questing -- for the perfect dumpster. *'Tinsel Halo: 'Finally, your Archangel Gabriel cosplay is complete. 'zOMG! Event Items ' ' *'Coal Sprite: '''These cute little spirits thrive on naughty thoughts. Take extra care around the Gaian who sports more than one or two... *'Peppermint Squid: Ia! Ia! *'Reindurr: '''A festive reindeer backpack with plenty of extra space due to the amount of air in this poor little guy's head. *'zOMG Ribbon (No Description) 2010 Caroling Items *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Hat' - This fuzzy hat looks cold, but it is sure to keep you warm this holiday season! *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Scarf' - A long, winding scarf that is guaranteed to keep you warm while getting snagged on everything you walk by. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Coat' - This stylish coat has a light blue collar and speckled snowflakes, creating a wonderful winter accent on it. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Dress' - This flowy dress is a little breezy for winter, but it sure makes you look cute! *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Trousers' - These pressed trousers are a soft duel color of white and blue, so be sure not to sit on anything dirty. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Stockings' - Sleek, white stockings decorated with pristine snowflakes, giving your legs and elegant look. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Belt' - These duel belts criss-cross on your hips for a fun look while being quite festive, making for a great holiday accessory. *'Spirited 2k10 Snowflake Bag' - This messenger bag is a great way to carry all of those presents you're going to get from all your friends! Or all your coal if you've been naughty. Scavenger Hunt *'Xmas 2k10 Santa is Watching Sweater' - The penetrating gaze of Santa silently judges all who dare face this festive sweater. *'Xmas 2k10 Event Elftech Shoes & Stockings' - Curly elf shoes, now with striped stockings included! *'Xmas 2k10 Event Holiday Cheer' - Warm up with a stein full of mulled wine! *'Xmas 2k10 Event Elftech Cap -' A jaunty striped hat with a cheerfully bent point, giving it a fun and festive look. *'Xmas 2k10 Event Festive Candycane Scarf -' This long scarf is decorated with angled red and green lines, giving it the distinctive look of a candycane. *'Xmas 2k10 Event Elftech Uniform -' Keepin warm, savin Santa, Stylin hard... LIKE AN ELF! *'Xmas 2k10 Event Gingerbread House' - Smells like Christmas~ <3 Well, either that or hideously overpriced coffee that I can't help but buy anyway. Curse my Stockholm syndrome when it comes to coffee shop coffee! Save Santa Event Items: *'Xmas 2k10 Event Santa's Bag of Toys (Bonus Gift)' - No! No! I want an Official Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle! *'Xmas 2k10 Event Fir Laurels' - A lush and vibrant headdress made of crisp green fir twigs. *'Xmas 2k10 Event Garland Scarf' - A scarf made of decorative ribbons, baubles, and shiny plastic tinsel. *'Xmas 2k10 Event Cozy Fireplace' - Something to be said about roasting chestnuts over an open fire... *'Xmas 2k10 Event Winter Night' - The rayless sun, / Day's journey done, / Sheds its last ebbing light / On fields in leagues of beauty spread / Unearthly white. -Walter de la Mare 'The Treehouse:' *'Peppermint Candy Slippers' - Plump and warm slippers that look like deliciously round peppermint candies. Pricing: 5 Wing Stickers *'Wintertide Cap' - A festive cap that reminds you of snowflakes, beautifully wrapped presents, and winter nights. Pricing: 15 Wing Stickers 2011 'Caroling Items' ' ' *'Spirited 2k11 Caroling Cap:' *'Spirited 2k11 Merry Mittens:' *'Spirited 2k11 Puffy Shirt:' *'Spirited 2k11 Puffy Pants:' *'Spirited 2k11 Merry Boots:' *'Spirited 2k11 Candy Cane Capelet:' *'Spirited 2k11 Candy Cane Lantern:' ' The Carol of Old Pete Event Items *'Xmas 2k11 Event Ol' Pete's Sweater: 'One man's trash is another man's treasure. *'Xmas 2k11 Event Festive Antlers: 'You couldn't fit another ornament on these antlers if you tried. *'Xmas 2k11 Event Carl Slippers: 'I don't like the way they stare at me.... *'Xmas 2k11 Event Festive Spirit: 'You have so much Xmas spirit that you become one! The Treehouse *'Gary's Island Adventure: 'The tale of Gary, a man who went on an island adventure, and of that island adventure. *'Silver Sable Coat: 'This sleek coat shimmers like frost and keeps you warm in the bitter cold night. *'Peppermint Stripe Apron: 'The smell of fresh baked cookies, and cakes fills the air as you are filled with holiday spirit in this decorative apron. 12 Days of Gaia Mini Event Items *'Mistletoe Headband: C'mere and gimme a kiss! :D *'Sugarplum Jingle Brooch:' Add a sweet jingle to your holiday best! *'Gifted Giftwrap Hat:' Wouldn't you like to know what's inside... *'Frosted Holiday Cake:' Red velvet cake with sweet frosting. Topped with cute sugary decorations! *'Steaming Mug of Cocoa:' Sit back and relax with a warm mug of cocoa with extra whipped cream and extra peppermint sticks. *'Perfect Present:' Just for you my darling! ^_~ *'Rocky Ranger BB Gun:' Be careful wheeeereee you pooiiint thaaaat. *'Sugarplum Jingle Hairpin:' Add a sweet jingle to your holiday best! *'Summon Gingerbread Fluff:' This crystal allows for a duplicate of a living creature or Animated to become sealed inside, and released on your beck and call. Intimately tied to you, your buddy will follow wherever you go. *'Gilded Sleigh Skates:' These skates will make you fly on holiday spirit! *'Tiered Tinsel Dress:' Sparkly tinsels! *'Kitten Star Tree Topper:' Shine on you crazy kitten star you...Happy Holidays! Category:Gaia Items/Event Category:Lists